Lost Souls
by Kennifer
Summary: this little story is about what 'realy' happened to Sam R
1. Default Chapter

Here's the other story it's abet short but the next part well be longer

_Here's the other story it's abet short but the next part well be longer. This story kinda goes with "If You Knew What I Knew part one" This story explains why Sam was abuses. _

Lost Souls

            Sam sat in his room trying to find why he go so mad and why did he hit Ken? Was something or someone making him?

So many questions plagued the blue haired but no answers seemed to be there. Little did the young boy know but his answers would come, alone with a life of heart ach, sorrow, and servile. As for Ken it would be a life with hatred, pain, suffering, and  then some.

            "Sam?" came Ken's young voice, his deep amethyst eyes held concerned 

            "Um…" Sam said

            "I keep seeing a dark world."

            "It's nothing just a dream."

            Little did Sam know but that dark world was real. That dark world Ken saw would soon consume him turn the kind and genital Ken into a power hungry monster.

            One day about a week after Ken had gotten out of the hospital, Sam was walking home by himself when a strange woman with long witht hair came up to him.

            "Your coming with me!" the woman said

            "Snake bandage!"  said a voice from behind and before Sam could turn around he was raped in bandages and he fell to his knees then he blacked out.

            When Sam awake he found the bandages were gone but he was in a small gray cell. 

            "Where am I!" Sam yelled no answer. Sam then just sat down. To hear voices.

            "Did you send out his clone?!" A woman's voice yelled

            "Yes my love." Said a man's voice

            Sam then got up remembering where he'd seen the two before.

            "Your Arukenimon!" Sam yelled 

            "Smart boy!" Arukenimon said sacristy

            "And your Mummymon!"

            "Oh? He knows me too!" Mummymon said

Sorry this is so short but the next part well be longer! 


	2. Lost Souls

Sorry it took me so long to get the second part out but I kept forgetting my folder that had the story in it

Sorry it took me so long to get the second part out but I kept forgetting my folder that had the story in it! Enjoy this part! R&R. Coltmon (rookie) Stalinmon (Champion) are mine so don't take them just by chances these are Digimon you have came up with I'm very sorry! ^_^

Lost Souls 

Sam sat in a cold dark cell as he was forced to see the pain that his '_death'_ had brought upon his family. Sam just sat there thinking what was gone to happen to him now that his family thought he was dead.

The years went by and Sam seen the advancers Ken had with Wormmon, even when the dark spore was planted in Ken. Then after the dark spore bloomed seen the kind and genital Ken go evil. Sam even seen Ken opened the gate to the dark ocean. What Sam seen next made Sam feel as if all that had happened was his fault.

"This is mine now! No one can ever take it away or hide it in a drawer! I'm in control now!"Little Ken said(Line from 'Genius of Evil' ^-^ he he)

"No. What have I done?" Sam said as he sank to the floor.

"You were just a pawn." Arukenimon said

Sam watched over the next couple of years what Ken was doing. Sam tried many times to get away to show Ken that he was alive, but he was always caught every time.

Finally one day Sam got away and just ran as fast as he could go, forgetting that his Digimon was a hoarse and could run faster then him. Sam then collapsed for he had ran at least an hour or two at top speed.

"SAM! We have to keep moving!" Coltmon said as Sam weakly got on to his Digimon.

Coltmon ran as long as there was light. Then the Digimon stopped found shelter, and then Sam built a fire and they went to sleep. In the morning they were off again but they walked this time still worn-out form all the running last night.Sam was a little jumpy from his lack of sleep and the fact he knew Arukenimon would be looking for him. 

"We have to find him! Ken must know I'm alive!" Sam said

"Will right now we gotta keep one step ahead of her." Coltmon stated

In Ken's flying fort. Will Ken remember?

"Who's that? He looks familiar." Ken said to himself 

But sadly he didn't know that was his brother. How long until the two brothers will come soon but how soon? And will Ken be to far gone to remember?

There is only about 2 more left so read them as they come out to know what happens next!


	3. Souls Reunited

Part 3 this is one of my longest ones fan fics (^-^)

Part 3 this is one of my longest fan fics (^-^)

Souls Reunited 

Sam jumped as he heard something rustlings in the grass, then out came a girl. Both jumped back surprised. 

"It's the Digimon Kazier!" She yelled

"No Sam." Was all he said.

Bu.. Bu.. But you look so much like him." 

"Ya. I know." Sam said dryly

"Who are you?" Sam then asked

"Yoile." She replied

Then came the impatient voice of Davis.

"Come on Yoile!"

"I have to go." Yoile said

"You mustn't tell anyone you saw me." Sam said

"But why."

"I have my reasons." Sam said.

With that Sam left in to the woods and out of view just in time for Davis came and grabbed Yoile by her arm

"Come on!"

"I'm combing!" she said as she pulled her arm out.

Up to this point Sam hadn't known how lonely he was until now. His life had been torn apart. He hadn't be to his first prom, had a first love or even been able to see his family.Sam sat down and began to cry for he was so lonely, not that his Digimon wasn't company but, it was human captainship he needed.

"Are you all right?" Coltmon asked, his brown eyes holding concern.

"Ya..' Sam said dryly.

The next couple of days were hard and cold Sam didn't know how much longer he'd make it. Then he was caught once more. Oh what a life of pain and misery he had.

This at lest brought food and shelter, but the pain he in being here was so great it was so powerful it could to kill a man. But this time it gave hope to saving Ken for Sam seen the downfall of the Digimon Kazier though the death of Wormmon.

"Good-bye Ken…" 

"Wormmon no…" Ken cried as the brave Digimon was reconfigured and disappeared. (Quote's form 'Crest of Kindness') 

"NO!" Arukenimon yelled

"Ha! You've lost!" Sam soon regretted saying that for Arukenimon backhanded him.

Sam once again escaped and found he finally could go back home.

"Finally!" Sam said as tears of joy came down his pale face. A face that hadn't felt the sun in a long time. It felt good to be free and not in fear of being caught.

Think is over? No there is about two more parts then a story that will contain things that took place in the 'Lost Souls' series. So look forwarded to the conclusion. 


	4. Soul of Love and Sincerity

O

O.K I got a new couple and I know your going to hate me but just let the story play out. 

So if you don't like the couple please don't bother me with flames becomes, I got it all under control. But I do so let it be.

Soul of Love and Sincerity 

Sam was finally home but where could he go? He couldn't go home. His family thought that he was dead. Coltmon stood close to him usher of this world that had tall builds and no open space to run. To Coltmon this was a prison.But to Sam this was home. 

Just then as Sam was thinking where to go, Yoile came down the street, and that's when she saw him.

"Sam?" Yoile asked

"Yah." Sam replied 

Sam had fallen in love with Yoile, for she had been the first in a long time to show she cared for him even though she didn't know him she had been kind to him. Would she want to know the horrible things he'd been through?Then what she said to him next told him that she cared and would lesion to him.

"If you don't have any where to go my parents might let you stay with us." She said.

"Thank you very much." Sam said 

But what Sam really wanted was to go home to the family he missed so much. He had to find Ken tell him what happened, and then hopefully go home where he belonged. Then like the once painful dreams of home came Ken. What luck! Sam couldn't help himself it had been to long since he'd seen Ken.

"Ken!" Sam said happily

"S.. Sam." Ken managed 

"Yes. It me." Sam said

Both brothers hugged each other for it had been a long time since they had seen each other. Sam and Ken both began to cry tears of joy for they were finally back together.

"Where have you been?" Ken asked as they sat in the park eating snacks that Yoile had brought, though she though that Sam and Ken needed to be alone to catch up, but Sam had insisted that she stay. Sam told of what had happened to him and who had been be hide it all. Ken and Yoile just sat there unable to say anything because what they just heard had left them speechless. 

Just as the two were finally able to say something Davis ran up to the little group then stopped when he seen Sam.

"Who's that?" Davis asked pointing at Sam

"That Davis" Yoile told Sam

"Um. I'm Sam." He said

"Hi Sam. Sorry but there's some evil Digimon attacking the city." Davis said 

With that they followed Davis to where to Digimon was.

"Yoile?" Sam said 

"Yes Sam." Yoile said

"I love you." 


	5. A Soul Released

This one's sad so if you don't like that stuff you have been warned

This one's sad so if you don't like sad stuff you have been warned. 

A Soul Released

The Digidesten had gotten into one of their biggest battles, with an Evil Digimon who had no mercy, for this Digimon had heart so many people already This battle would end up in the death of one of their own. This battle also would remand in the mines of those who lived forever.

Sam stood next to Ken glad that to finally be home once again.

"DON'T GIVE UP!!!" Davis yelled his increment to the Digimon

The battle raged on with no signs of letting up. With every hit the Digimon grew weaker. They soon retuned to the baby forms. This battle now seemed so hopeless that even Davis looked grim. Had they lost?

At that moment Ken stood unaware that the evil Digimon was taking aim at him. Would Ken be the one who would fall? 

Sam had seen the Digimon take aim at Ken and he ran to save Ken. 

"KEN!" Sam yelled as he pushed his brother out of the way.

"SAM! NO!"Ken yelled.

It was to late as Sam took the blow for his brother. Sam then hit the ground with a thud, Ken ran to his dieing brothers side.

"Sam?" Ken whispered tears streamed down his face

"K..Ken?" Sam whisper 

"Yes?"

"Promise me, that…. That you'll always stay kind, and help those in need. Also protect Yoile…" Sam said

"I promise.." Ken said as a new wave of tears flowed from his eyes

With that Ken felt Sam's last breath leave him and with that Sam went limp.

Ken knew that the brother he loved so much was now dead. Never again would Ken see Sam's face or be called 'Kenny Boy' yes this time Sam would not come back this time he was really dead. 

"**NO**!!!!" Ken yelled as tears fell. With that painfully yell his crest began to glow, Leafmon came back to Wormmon then Wormmon Warp-Digivolved to MagnaStingmon.

"Density Strike!" The Ultra Digimon Yelled and with that the Evil Digimon was destroyed.

What did you think of the 'Lost Souls' story? Did I make anyone cry?"Why Did You Have to Die" is the funeral for Sam. The tile and the poem in that story belong to my friend Morgen Stetler.


End file.
